Sadistic
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Era divertido escuchar los gemidos y sollozos de la muchacha de cabellos negros que gritaba, separada de ella misma y del cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho. Pero lo mejor de todo, lo que la iba a hacer disfrutar, era la idea que pronto vería sangre, SU sangre.


_**N/A:** Normalmente no hago cosas de este tipo. De hecho, las personas que me conocen saben que lo escribo normalmente está lleno de florecitas. Como mucho, son tristes o dramáticos. Algún lemmon también hay por ahí, pero nunca me había dado por escribir un fic... así... cruel, sádico y tal. Es desagradable, aviso, por si hay corazones vulnerables en la zona para que luego no me lleguen represalias xD _

_Evidentemente es una escena a parte que no está dentro de ningún punto de la historia. No obstante, si tuviese que situarla sería más o menos a la altura de la saga del Arca, ya que con respecto a los eventos que vienen después, no tendría mucho sentido. _

_En fin, igualmente espero que os guste. Fue escrito en un momento de necesidad de sangre (creo que se nota) tras haber visto la peli de "El caballero oscuro" de Batman. El Joker es una poderooosa influencia para hacer cosas de este tipo xD_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Que conste que no tengo nada en contra de Allen ni Lenalee. De hecho, ambos me gustan mucho. Pero ahora mismo mi modelo de sadismo absoluto es Road, así que han sido ellos a los que les ha tocado sufrirlo._ _Por supuesto -Man no me pertenece. Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. Si fuesen míos, Yu saldría más veces sin ropa y Allen y Lenalee se habrían liado hace muchísimo tiempo._

* * *

_**Sadistic**_

Rió estruendosamente, llevándose su diminuta mano de un gris cenizo con las uñas tintadas de negro hacia la boca, encogiendo su rostro a cada carcajada en una mueca que discernía entre la inocencia de la risa y la crueldad del motivo de la misma.

Era divertido.

Era divertido escuchar los gemidos y sollozos de la muchacha de cabellos negros que gritaba, separada de ella misma y del cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho. Era divertido ver sus ojos llenos de dolor, de impotencia y desesperación, que se reflejaban en su hermoso rostro, deformándolo prácticamente. Ojos hinchados, boca demasiado abierta, marcando unas arrugas que todavía no existían, mejillas irritadas...

Pero lo mejor de todo, lo que la iba a hacer disfrutar, provocando que un placentero escalofrío le recorriese todo el cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la nuca, era la idea que pronto vería sangre, SU sangre. La sentiría cálida sobre sus manos y sobre su rostro. Escucharía los gritos de ambos, los de él de dolor, los de ella de pura desesperación.

Se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo. Lo tocó. La piel de su rostro y de su cuello todavía estaba caliente. El resto estaba cubierto por el uniforme.

—Qué aburrido… — Susurró, mientras sus deditos desabotonaban la chaqueta y se la sacaban, colocándosela en los hombros, como la última vez, disfrutando un poco del calor que el propio cuerpo de él le negaba—. Uhm, hueles tan bien como siempre. — Rió, posando un dedo sobre la herida que tenía en el pecho y presionando con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido de dolor—. Pobrecito… — gateó hasta estar sentada sobre sus piernas—. Pues esto no es nada… No va a ser rápido y no te va a gustar… Vas a acabar por suplicarme que te mate. — Rió —. Pero no pienso hacerlo, no tan rápido, al menos.— Le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer con su aliento.

Él miró de reojo a la chica enjaulada y sonrió, intentando calmarla. El flequillo le cubría el ojo que tenía intacto. Ella sólo derramó más lágrimas.

—No te preocupes. Te dejaré consciente para que puedas oírla chillar a ella, y os mataré a la vez. ¿Qué clase de mala persona sería si no permitiese a esta parejita tan preciosa ir juntos al otro mundo?

—Road… — susurró él, intentando hablar, pero el dedo de la niña se hundió en la carne, empapándose en su sangre, caliente, a la vez que él soltaba un alarido de dolor.

Ella empezó a reír como una posesa, llevándose el dedo empapado a la boca y lamiendo la sangre que se resbalaba por él, dejando un reguero carmesí que se colaba hasta la palma de la mano, que también recorrió con su lengua, siguiendo el rastro de la sangre.

—Cada vez que hables, esta heridita se irá haciendo más y más grande, más y más grande… — La arañó—. Hasta que pueda meter prácticamente mi mano en ella.

Llevó su boca hasta el cuello de él y lo mordió, clavándole los dientes y desagarrando la carne al deslizarlos hacia abajo con muchísima fuerza, pasando la punta de su lengua, fina, por los labios, que se habían empapado también de su sangre. Sin separarse un centímetro de él, paseó por su cuello con suavidad hasta llegar a la nuez de Adán, que también mordió sin recato, arrancándole un grito que no llegó a salir de sus labios.

—Tranquilo, que esta vez no te he hecho sangrar. — Rió—. Esto es tan divertido.

Se levantó, dando un par de pasos y girando sobre sus propios pies, abrochándose la chaqueta a su cuerpecito fino. Le quedaba enorme. Pero ella parecía encantada con el resultado. La acariciaba, la olía y se abrazaba con ella puesta.

—Me gusta vuestro nuevo uniforme. Es más bonito, colorido y calentito que el otro. Era más soso y pesaba mucho más. Pero también olía a ti, así que no me importó mucho llevarlo. Bueno, veamos que te voy a hacer ahora… podría atacarte con mis velas… — Se llevó los dedos a la boca, reflexionando—. No, eso te lo he hecho ya y no es TAN divertido como ser la que te golpea. Entonces… Uhm, esto es difícil, ¿eh? ¡Ay! ¡Qué lástima no tener el poder de Jasdebi para materializar cosas! Si no… Oye, pero no hace falta — rió.

La habitación cambió. Se encontraron en una más oscura, siniestra. Sin juguetes, ni velas flotantes, sin adornos. Todo era piedra, frío, y candelabros grises. Y armas. Muchas armas. Ella se estremeció.

—Vamos, vamos, Lenalee. — Dijo, mirándola de reojo—. No te preocupes. No pienso utilizar una maza o un hacha con él. — Se acercó a la pared y descolgó una pequeña daga—. Esto vendrá mejor para lo que quiero hacerle… — canturreó, acercándose a su cuerpo dando saltitos, sentándose de nuevo sobre su regazo, apoyando los pies contra la pared—. Veamos, veamos. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es este cuerpecito pálido que escondes bajo tu ropa.

Hizo bailar el cuchillo entre sus dedos, sonriendo al introducirla entre dos botones y empezar a moverla hacia abajo, desgarrando la tela y rompiendo el hilo, dejando al descubierto su pecho, soltando un gemido placentero al ver sus pectorales y abdominales marcados, y la herida que se había divertido agrandando con sus dedos, que se abría, sangrante y a carne viva, cruzándole el pectoral derecho.

—Qué bonito.

Susurró, complacida, acercando su lengua y lamiendo el profundo corte, posando sus manos sobre su vientre, sintiendo el calor de su carne y de su sangre, y notando cómo un latigazo placentero recorría todo su cuerpo. Introdujo su lengua en la herida y lo escuchó gritar de nuevo, y la escuchó también a ella.

Sabía que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Que no soportaba verla tan cerca de él, disfrutando del contacto con su piel y a la vez torturándolo. Y eso la hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, con más ganas de continuar. Quería que su alma sufriese por haberlo tenido entre sus brazos, por haber besado su cuerpo y por haberlo sentido con ella.

Oh, sí. Quería que la desesperación la inundase hasta sentir que se rompía por dentro y ella pudiese verlo a través de sus ojos, de modo que cuando la torturase, ya no quedase nada que destrozar salvo su precioso cuerpo de muñeca.

Lo mordió en los labios, haciéndolos sangrar. Mientras bebía de ellos, levantó el cuchillo y lo clavó en su brazo deforme, haciendo presión en él y bajando, abriéndole el antebrazo por completo.

Otro alarido.

Otro grito.

Más placer.

Su risa.

De nuevo sus dedos se pasearon por la carne abierta y se empaparon de sangre, lamiéndoselos después con muchísimo gusto. Se levantó del cuerpo del muchacho y se acercó a Lenalee, que seguía llorando.

—Mira. Es su sangre. Apuesto a que es lo único de él que no has probado, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres? ¿Te apetece?

—Eres un monstruo. — Apretó los dientes, intentando sofocar las ganas que estaba sintiendo de destrozarla.

Road la abofeteó.

—Tú eres una zorra. — Dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta y sentándose, esta vez al lado de él—. Veamos, Allen. ¿Qué puedo hacerte ahora?

Mientras decidía cómo podía seguir con su tortura, se dedicó a hacerle pequeños cortes en los brazos, en el vientre, en las piernas y en el cuello.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

Deslizó la punta del cuchillo por la clavícula, ascendiendo por el cuello, la quijada, el mentón, el cachete, hasta pinchar con fuerza en el comienzo de la cicatriz, y se dedicó a reabrírsela con placentero deleite y dolorosa lentitud, disfrutando enormemente con los gritos, los gemidos y con el rostro de Allen descomponiéndose y deformándose.

Gimió.

—Algo más doloroso… Algo más…

Clavó la daga en la mano izquierda y bordeó el cristal, meneando la hoja por dentro hasta que consiguió sacarla y la tiró contra la jaula que encerraba a Lenalee, que retrocedió, aterrada y consternada.

—Sí. — Rió—. Eso ha sido mejor. — Introdujo el dedo en el hueco y paseó por él.

En ese momento Allen sufrió arcadas por culpa del dolor, aunque no llegó a echar nada. Su cuerpo sólo se contrajo y sufrió algunos espasmos, acompañados por sus gritos de angustia. Comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas laceraban la piel desgarrada, pero le dio igual. Cualquier cosa dolía menos que su brazo.

—¡Ay! ¡Pero no llores! — Besuqueó su mejilla abierta—. No llores, no llores, no llores. Esto no duele. — Sonrió—. No, dolerá más ahora. — Aseguró, rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos y plantándole un beso enorme en la herida en forma de estrella, lamiendo su sangre.

Se levantó y se pasó la mano por la chaqueta. Ya olía a metálico y eso le gustaba. Se iba a quedar con ella después de torturarlo, la iba a guardar y se la pondría a menudo. Sí.

Paseó por las paredes, buscando un nuevo instrumento para su tortura, todavía con el cuchillo en las manos. ¿Qué podía utilizar? No estaba muy segura de querer darle el golpe de gracia que lo dejase moribundo, lo justo para ver cómo su preciosa Lenalee sufría.

—¿Tú qué dices, Allen? ¿Quieres que me dedique a jugar con ella o prefieres que siga contigo?

Él no pudo ni contestar. Había perdido por completo la voz.

—Bueno, pues jugaré contigo unos momentitos más y luego me dedico a ella. Sin cambiar de arma, para que veas lo generosa que soy — bromeó.

Se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

-A ver, a ver… un corte más por aquí — se cebó con sus mejillas y su frente, con su nariz y su boca—. Una clavadita más por acá. — Hundió el metal en la carne de sus piernas varias veces seguidas—. ¡Y el golpe de gracia! — gritó, hundiéndole el cuchillo en el estómago y girándolo 180º en cada dirección, haciéndolo vomitar sangre y encogerse por el dolor, cayendo de lado en el suelo, temblando y vibrando.

—¡Allen!

Road se acercó a él y lo puso bocarriba. Tenía las manos apretadas sobre la herida del vientre. Su cuerpo entero se estaba cubriendo de la sangre que manaba. Su suave cabello blanco se teñía de carmesí. Su ojo izquierdo no podía ver nada.

Estaba moribundo, indefenso, empapado de sangre y agonizante.

Estaba precioso.

Se quedó de cuclillas, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y las manos en las mejillas, tarareando una canción mientras lo observaba perder el color de su piel. Estuvo tentada de introducirle la mano en la herida del estómago, pero eso lo mataría más rápido, y quería que escuchase sufrir a su amada chinita.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, sacándola de la jaula por los pelos y tirando de ellos, arrastrándola hasta quedar al lado de Allen. Lenalee se desenvolvió de sus brazos y agarró su cabeza, llevándola contra su busto y apretándolo con fuerza, besándolo en los labios y en los ojos, llorando sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces sucedió algo que hizo que la sangre de Road hirviese como agua caliente.

Allen sonrió. Alzó una mano y acarició sus cabellos sueltos, y le devolvió el beso que le había dado. Ella también sonrió, llorando. Comenzaron a murmurarse cosas. Road podía sentir el halo de amor que los invadía. Le estaban produciendo náuseas.

Se acercó a la niña y la separó de él bruscamente, tirándola a pocos metros de ellos.

Allen quedó de lado, y alzó el brazo izquierdo hacia ella, viendo Road se sentaba sobre el vientre de la muchacha con una sonrisa tremendamente sádica y alzaba la daga.

—¡No! — gimió.

Road empezó a clavarle la daga por todas partes, rápidamente, frenética, riendo y con los ojos desenfocados, salpicándose de la sangre de ella, que gritaba cada vez más alto, más alto, hasta que su voz comenzó a apagarse.

—¡Pero grita! ¡Grita como él! ¡Además estoy siendo buena! ¡Buena! ¡Tu sangre se mezcla con la suya! ¡Y eso es bueno! ¿Verdad? ¡Eso es bueno!

Lenalee no dijo nada más. Ni se movió. Ni respiró. Su corazón se fue apagando mientras Road la arrastraba hasta tirarla al lado de Allen, que lloraba desesperadamente. Se acercó como pudo y se abrazó a ella, besándola en el pelo con sus labios rotos y manchándola con su sangre, acunando su cuerpo cada vez más frío.

La niña tiró la daga al suelo, respirando con agitación y se lamió las manos.

—Aburrido. Fue más divertido con Allen.

—Eso es porque la has matado demasiado rápido.

—¡Tyki! — intentó echarse sobre él, pero no le dejó—. ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó como una niña pequeña.

—No quiero que me manches el traje. Es nuevo.

Ella rió.

—Anda, vámonos.

—Sí.

Tyki echó una última mirada a los cuerpos maltratados de ambos exorcistas y suspiró.

Era su enemigo y no iba a salvarle la vida al muchacho. Además, lo más piadoso en ese momento era dejarlo morir, porque aunque salvase su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que él ya estaba muerto.

Eso le hizo sentir algo de lástima por él.

Por eso y por haber sido víctima del cruel, obsesivo y sádico amor de Road.


End file.
